


Chronicles of Life

by Goth_Prince_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Death, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Gore, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parseltongue, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, Shinobi, Slash, Snakes, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, more to come - Freeform, silly snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Prince_V/pseuds/Goth_Prince_V
Summary: Harry just wanted to protect them all, but in the end, he died. He never expected to open his eyes again as a baby in a world full of ninja with powers resembling magic...how can he survive in such a world? Yaoi.IMPORTANT!This is a HP/Naruto fanfiction and will have gore in the future, deaths, betraying, killing, poison, abuse, maybe rape, maybe pedophilia between other dark themes. I do not know how some people can make Naruto seems a happy going world because it is not duh. DO not worry, it will have happy moments, romantic moments, sad moment and all...I don't have the intention of making this a tragedy lol.By the way, this is Yaoi so if you do not like it, do not read it!





	1. Death|Life

The dark sky was clear without even one cloud; the stars were scattered around it as the moon stood high in the sky, illumining all those who resided under her. At that moment, people were eating in their homes with their families, ignorant of what was happening at that moment. London was always lively, but in a particular alley, not a sound could be heard.

A young man in his twenties stared at the bloody remains of the young woman across him, his hand which was holding a wand fell to his side. With the wind reaching the alley, the bangs concealing the eyes moved slightly showing impossibly green eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. They flashed as they stared the corpse before he shook his head and slowly approached it, reaching with his left hand to grasp a hidden necklace around her neck.

"HELENA!" a blond haired girl screamed from behind Harry, when he turned around he was already pushed out the way. The girl was wearing a white cape which was being turned red by the blood of the dead woman.

"Why?" she asked as she hugged the corpse to her bosom, cradling her as she hiccupped and looked up at the man "Harry Potter…why?"

Harry studied her for some seconds before opening his mouth;

"I have to protect…" he muttered before his eyes flinched in pain, shaking it to get the pain out. Not long after his eyes turned once again expressionless, his wand pointing at the brown-haired woman "I'm sorry" he told her as a single tear fell.

A scream resounded as the woman fell to the floor, her blood joining her friend's.

* * *

In a specific spacious, rectangular room that has coordinating wooden, metal, and glass furniture with a floor made of wood and walls textured, two people stared at each other. The unique source of light was provided by floor lamps and a ceiling light. The wintery colors gave the room a rustic look to it.

"Harry…" the brown-haired witch stared at the clothes of Harry which were full of blood "This can't continue like this…they will end getting you killed!" she exclaimed as she reached toward him, but the last dodged and sat near the round window, looking up at the moon.

"Hermione…do you think I am a freak?" he asked her, his bangs veiling his eyes.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione shook her head as she slowly approached the young man "I do not think you are a monster…you just want to shield us all."

Harry blinked then turned to her, his mouth tilting up as if he heard something funny;

"I am killing people…Hermione" he chuckled "They aren't forcing me. Instead, it was me who choose to follow their orders."

Hermione stood next to Harry before she reached one more time, flinching slightly as she approached Harry before hugging him and letting his head fall on her shoulder as he hiccupped;

"I can't stop…I can't stop!" he screamed on her shoulder.

Hermione's heart seemed to squeeze as she heard the sorrow in Harry's voice;

"Ginny still has hope you will search for her one day," she said from nowhere "even if you want someone else…why don't you try to get a family?" her hand moved to his head and combed through his black hair.

"…" he didn't answer for a long time "I…want to protect them…I can't let those children suffer what we suffered"

Hermione took a breath to calm herself;

"I understand" she replied, "But don't forget you still have Teddy."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded;

"I will not."

* * *

Harry gasped in pain…he can feel it, his body is completely broken. Weak, crushed and beyond repair. Surely this is the end; surely there's no coming back from this…no, it can't be…Teddy is waiting for him at home!

He cannot give in to them…he may be down on the floor, but he cannot give in. No further, No more…but his body is telling him to close his eyes, to rest for a while even if he knows that if he shuts them, he will never wake up again.

He's tired.

_How did I end up like this? When did I take a wrong turn? I can't remember, why can't I remember_? He's fading, and he knows it. He can't think straight anymore.  _Somebody…help me_ , please… _I need somebody, anybody._

_Sleepy, I'm so sleepy. I just want to close my eyes and rest, but I can't. Sleeping means I die; I must resist. But I'm so tired; my eyes are like lead. No, I must keep them open, I must keep on fighting. Help is on its way, I'm sure of it. Soon I will be found and saved from this mess_.

Why must it end like this? This is not what Harry wanted even if he knew that soon or later it would happen. This is not how he wanted to die…he still has things to do!

He knows he doesn't have a choice and there's nothing he can do, but…he opened his mouth, trying to say something as his eyes blurred. He can hear footsteps nearing him, and a warm hand fell on top of his eyes;

"You worked well…Potter" a familiar voice told him and with the last forced he had, he looked up at the blond haired man.

"Malfoy…" he said in a broken voice which was followed by a cough and blood.

Harry didn't notice it before, but now that Draco touched him, his body felt the cold, and he started shivering. It wasn't cold here before, but it doesn't matter now, his body feels numb, but he still feels cold.

_Pardon me…Teddy…_

He could hear Draco cursing in an unMalfoyish way but…he couldn't care anymore as his eyes finally closed and his heartbeat slowed down until it stopped.

* * *

Harry shrieked as his eyes were suddenly invaded by light, he could hear people talking around him…what's happening?

"Ghwaaaaa!"

He tried to say something but he couldn't. Instead, he could just hear the cries of a baby...

W _ho the fuck lets a baby near a dying patient!?_  He thought in annoyance, but as he opened his mouth again, another scream went out. His body was taken by a blurry figure and passed to another.

_How can they…Oh shit._


	2. Child|Mother - Edited

In Konohagakure, the weather spreads peacefully around the atmosphere with its warm temperature. Groups of birds were chirping in glee at the start of the new day as the bright sun slowly rose. The wind gently moved the leaves of the Hashirama trees, making them rustle their leaves. Fluttering gracefully to the ground as they fall gently. Clouds were drifting and drifting away from each other with peacefulness surrounding them. The warm heat rays of the sun reflected the small droplets of water to shine brightly in a beautiful, crystallized way.

People started awakening from their deep sleep, and not long after, shops started opening. People chatted with each other on the streets, be it neighbors or friends. The ninjas jumped from roof to roof as they ran toward their destination. Under one of those roofs, in a cramped, square room with mismatched wooden furniture, a little boy no older than three years old sat on his old crib as he stares up in annoyance at the ceiling. He has short blue hair that reaches his ears and big green eyes followed by chubby red cheeks. He was wearing an oversized red shirt on him.

Not far from the little boy a woman in her twenties with brown was that reaches her waist was sleeping on her futon, a frown marring her face…she was the origin of the toddler's annoyance. It was already past nine, but the woman still sleeps, not waking up. If it weren't because of the stupidly high bars of his puny prison called crib blocking out his way, the toddler wouldn't stay where he is. That brown-haired woman is called Aiko, and she was the one who gave birth to the toddler…they both live in a shabby room flat with an old kitchenette and a small bathroom. The room was barely equipped as there was just a futon in which the woman was sleeping, the crib in the other opposite of the kitchenette with the toddler sitting in it, a wardrobe and finally, a low table in the middle of the room with some old and thin seating cushions surrounding it.

If the toddler is honest, he doesn't like calling that woman 'mother'. She holds about as much fondness for him as he did for her which in this case was  _none_. In fact, if it weren't because Konohagakure's orphanages don't accept children with living parents, she would have sent him to the orphanage the moment he was born.

The toddler huffed then sent a kick with his bare foot on the wooden bars…he wishes he could be an adult again but sadly, he is but a tiny toddler in a crib. Yes, the toddler was called Harry Potter I his past life even if now it isn't more than a memory in his mind…until recently he couldn't control his body because of his mind, which wasn't developed enough to hold the intelligence and memories of a body way holder than his own. Even if he now he has them, it doesn't mean he is an adult in a toddler's body…he has just the knowledge and memories, the rest being the feelings and mind of a small boy that could be called 'prodigy' if you were to pay rapt attention to him.

He is no more than a young toddler born the Thirty-one July going under the name of Akiyama Kunie, holding the knowledge of an adult.

Honestly…nobody would expect to die and be reborn as a baby in an entirely new world full of roof jumping ninjas.

Yes, ninjas.

You must be dumb if you don't recognize this as a different world to yours. He has seen people with weird colored hair and ninjas after all, and even though this world's language resembles a lot to Japanese, he never learned to talk or read it. Thankfully his sponge-like brain learned words and others faster than he did as Harry Potter…it would have been easier to learn the language if just that dumb woman called Aiko didn't ignore him most of time. Thankfully Aiko has a friend who likes to visit, and the woman loves to talk with Kunie.

"Hnn…"

At the futon the woman groans as she sat up, stirring her body as her eyelashes open, showing between them brown eyes that stare around her sleepily. Her waist-long hair was full of knots and was in need of combing. When Kunie heard the groan his head snapped toward Aiko, his eyes sparkling in excitement as his stomach grumbles, asking him for food.

 _Finally!_  He thought excited as he got up, his short legs tiptoeing to see over the high bars.

When Aiko saw movement from the corner of her eyes, she turned to stare at the toddler, her face showing the annoyance she was feeling at that moment. She got up lazily from the futon and walked with long steps toward the toddler, her hands moving under his arms and lifting him up out the crib before lowering him halfway and dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. Kunie fell on his butt but thankfully didn't get hurt.

"Get up" she grumbled out as she starts walking toward the kitchenette, not seeing Kunie giving her the middle finger to her back. Honestly, it isn't Kunie's fault if he was born from her stomach, she shouldn't have gotten herself pregnant if she didn't want children!

Thankfully Kunie isn't the average and already went through the torture called Dursley's; his heart hurts by thinking what would have happened if he really was a little, inoffensive toddler.

* * *

Kunie sat on the corner of the room he calls house as he munches on the candies he was gifted by Miko, a good friend of Aiko. Both women were sitting on the thin cushions around the low table while eating some fruits and discussing Aiko's new work. Kunei couldn't be more thankful for Miko's presence as Aiko always calms down when people visit her at home. Miko was a young woman in her mid-twenties with long shiny black hair reaching her knee put in a high ponytail. Her eyes are an ocean blue and twinkled as she talked with Aiko.

Miko is always wearing some sort of green flak jacket and black pants when she visits them, on her forehead wearing something called Hitai-ate with the sign of something Kunie thinks to be a worm even if Miko always insist on it being a leaf.

 _It still looks like a worm…_  he thinks as he tastes his candies, his eyes zeroing on the Hitai-ate on her forehead.

"But…" Miko mutters as she lets down the orange she has been eating on the table, her gaze turning toward Kunie worriedly "What about Kunie-kun?"

Kunie blinks when he hears his name, turning his eyes away from her forehead to the both of them in confusion and curiosity. Meanwhile, Aiko raised her eyebrow toward Miko in confusion;

"What do you mean?"

Miko sighed as she hears the woman's answer…sometimes she's scared that Aiko will get Kunie killed one day;

"Kunie is barely three years old…you can't let him alone in the house any more than you already do" she explained her worries to Aiko patiently, and Kunie felt the need to protest…he will be way happier if that woman stays away from him.

Aiko rolled her eyes as she mutters something under her breath then looks once again at Miko;

"I don't know anyone that can take care of the brat" Aiko informs Miko as she grasps another orange from the plate.

"Then what about asking a Genin's team to take care of him?" offers Miko as she smiles, remembering her days as a Genin before she was sent to the war…babysitting was something they always had to do in their D missions, sometimes they were unlucky enough to get a spoiled brat, but she knows Kunie is a good boy and never does anything naughty or bad.

Aiko's gaze snaps toward Kunie who couldn't hold back his wince under her gaze because of his untrained little body. He didn't look away from that cold gaze though, staring back with eyes as cold as Aiko's…he is a Gryffindor after all, and he will not run away like a scaredy cat. When Aiko saw him staring back, her eyes darkened as she purses her lips, not doing anything else because of the extra presence.

"Nothing I can do about it" she snarls at the black-haired woman "I can't afford a Genin team."

Miko fumed slightly because of the tone Aiko used to talk to her, but she held it back, trying not to snap at her. Instead, her eyebrows slightly pinched as she forced a smile;

"Then have you tried to ask your parents to take care of him?"

Those words seem to have triggered something in Aiko because the next second, her face morphed into an angry scowl, her face slowly turning red…Kunie couldn't help but be remembered of Vernon when he gets angry, will her face turn purple too?

"I have not…the last time I saw them they threw me out the house demanding me to marry the brat's father and not to appear around them until then."

 _Father…_  Kunie took his eyes away from the duo as he turns around to look at the wall, acting as if he hadn't heard anything even if his ears perks at each sound they catch, waiting for more information about his father and his family. He never knew anything about his family and each time he tries asking the woman, she gets angry…that woman would slap a toddler for a small question, so Kunie knows better than to insist asking.

Miko shoots a contemplative stare at the back of the toddler then hummed;

"Then did you try talking with the father of Kunie?" she asks as she leans back, not taking her eyes away from Aiko.

When those words went out Miko's mouth, the room's temperature seemed to drop. Nothing was said until finally, Aiko sighed and the temperature went back to normal;

"I don't know anything about the father…I just remember him being a handsome man with blue hairs and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be depressed about something and from what I could see, he was a ninja" her brown eyes peeked at the child staring at the wall as he munches candies "I would like to know from where that demon's spawn took those unnatural green eyes."

Even though Aiko whispered those words, Kunie heard them perfectly making him grit his teeth…those eyes are strangely the same he had as Harry Potter, and for him, they are an inheritance from his r _eal_  mother, Lily Potter who dies protecting him.

Miko tapped the table with his finger while she is searching in his memory for a blue-haired man;

"If I find him I can get him to give some support…" she said thoughtfully, and those words gave hope to Aiko, the scowl on her face lessening even though it still seemed frustrated.

"Thank you" she thanked the black-haired woman honestly then moved to another subject, ranting about her financial troubles and her new job.

Kunie grew bored as he hears her complaining…ever since he reincarnated his attention span was the same as a toddler, which means not a lot. It doesn't help to listen to a woman crying about her financial troubles…in the end, he just blocked her voice out as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here Gothy~ (Yes, I am a girl for those who weren't sure)
> 
> If you have time, please let a review behind...if you find an orthographic error tell me


	3. Red|Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi~I was bored as hell and then decided to write another chapter...at first I didn't know what to write and then slowly words appeared and taa-daaa, you have chapter two!
> 
> If you have time pleaase don't forget to review...or if you find errors or don't understand something!

Kunie stood impatiently next to the door as he stares at it, his blood burning with excitement as he waits for Aiko to get ready and open the door for him. Since his fourth birthday, which was two weeks ago, he finally started walking out the house without having to be with Aiko…it's not that the woman cared about him or anything like that, but in Konoha, you need to be at least four years old if you wish to play out without an adult accompanying you. It isn't dangerous as there are ninjas all around making sure nothing happen but even then, not lots of parents let their child go out alone.

You never know what could happen after all.

After Aiko finally ended putting her make-up and dressed up in a robe, she walked toward the door as she pulled Kunie out the way, grumbling;

"Move out the way, brat."

Her hand reached the knob and turned it, the door opening with a 'click.' Kunie breathed the fresh air and smiled before stepping out the door, Aiko following after him and closing the door with her keys. Kunie doesn't understand why the need to close with keys because from what he heard, Shinobi can open them without requiring a key…some even using the windows.

Kunie's stomach groaned as Aiko took the keys out the knob, the woman heard it, but she disregarded him. Ever since she got her new work some months ago, she isn't home from 8 am to 5 pm, and when she is home, she barely gives him something to survive, using most of the money to buy herself clothes or makeup.

Kunie turned around and started walking away, but Aiko snatched his arms before he could, crouching and smiling at him;

"DO not get lost, okay?" she said it with a worried face, but the strength in her hands said something else. Kunie nodded, and she finally let go of his arm…the first time he went out he got lost for one entire day, Aiko didn't really care, but the neighbors started asking questions, and she didn't' like that.

Kunie's eyes strayed to the people walking next to them then waited impatiently for Aiko to join them so he can continue exploring Konohagakure. Once the woman finally got up and started walking away, he licked his red lips, his tiny hand moving to his stomach and caressing it…those baggy clothes hide his body, but he knows he is slightly underweight. Aiko always purchases loose garments as they last longer even if he grows and because they cover his body, nobody having a reason to question anything.

With a sigh, he started walking with small steps toward an area he knows rather well…he feels guilty because of his acts but he doesn't have another choice, he refuses to make the same error than with the Dursley's and get hungry.

Even if he has to steal…

* * *

People chattered in groups as they stared at the shops and their goods. Some stands were selling food and other clothes; it didn't matter what they were selling as people surrounded them. Harry hid between the adult's legs and stared up at the shelves towering over his small body, displaying all their goods in a quite appetizing fashion. Busting vegetables were next to ripe fruits and other products.

"Fresh fruits at low price!" the man yelled at the top of his lungs as he grinned at his clients "The best vegetables out here!"

People stared at his fruits and nodded their head with smiles, taking the best looking ones and paying for them. Kunie eyes zeroed on the red apples and his mouth watered as he thought about one of them being in his mouth. He gulped and stared around him to make sure nobody was paying attention; he didn't forget to see if there were ninjas as he would be caught in seconds if it's the case.

 _Okay…no ninja…_  he swallowed as his heart started accelerating, his tiny hands stretching toward one of the apples. In a surprisingly fast movement, he grasped one, concealing it under his shirt and dashed away, evading the legs on his way as his heart pounded hard against his ribcage.

He fled as fast as his short legs could take him, not turning around to see if anyone saw him as he dodged the limbs. He knows that stealing is wrong but to survive, he will do anything. The small part of him called Harry Potter shook his head sadly but looked away.

Kunie felt so childish when he compares himself to the man he was in the past…

"GAH!" he gasped as his head collided with a long leg, his butt falling on the dirty floor. With wide eyes he stared up rapidly, not paying attention to the man's face, instead staring directly into those black eyes which were looking down at him lazily. The man crouched down and moved his hand under Kunie's arms, helping him up, his hand staying around his thin waist;

"Are you okay?" he asked the small boy who peeked back at him in astonishment.

"H-Hai!" the boy nodded then tried to get away from the hands around his waist, turning around and running away but before he could even take two steps, the back of his shirt was caught by a big hand, pulling at it and making the apple that was hidden under the shirt to fall on the floor. Kunie paled as he saw the apple rolling on the floor, trying to catch it.

The man was a step ahead of him though as he reached with his big hand and caught it, staring sharply at Kunie;

"Stealing is wrong…you know that, right?" the man asked him, his eyes black eyes not moving away from Kunie's green ones.

Kunie bit his lips but stared back without taking his eyes away. It wasn't the first time he stole an apple or fruit because of his hunger, but nobody stopped or saw him before…his stomach grumbled, and he stood awkwardly staring at the man, his eyes trailing down at the red apple in the big hands. Forcing himself to look up, he finally studied the man, the first thing that took his attention were those two scars on the right side of his cheek, dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes and a goatee. He seems to be between thirty and thirty-two. His ears were pierced, and he wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a skin coat made from an animal he doesn't recognize and hand guards.

Kunie cursed his luck as you didn't need to be a genius to recognize a ninja. He didn't try to run away this time as he would get caught as fast… he can just wait and see what will happen while he purses his lips. After some time of staring at each other, Kunie finally opens his mouth and says honestly;

"I'm sorry."

Kunie knows he is doing bad things after all and he will not deny it.

The man raised an eyebrow, and he seemed amused by something. Kunie didn't understand what the man found so amusing after all; he said those words honestly. The man hummed then scrutinized the toddler one more time, blue hair that reached his chin, big green eyes that stared at him with eyes way older than he seems to be but still have a hint of innocence just a child could have, big baggy clothes hiding his form under them, his head remembering the bones under his touch.

The boy seemed to be younger than his son, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

"Where are your parents?" he asked the boy who froze for a millisecond, if it has been someone inexpert they wouldn't have seen it.

"I don't know where she is" he lied through his teeth, and the man just stared at him patiently, another question following;

"How are you called?"

Kunie stared at him in irritation "How are  _you_ called?" he holds his chin higher "it's impolite to ask someone's name without giving your own first."

 _Idiot…don't play with fire!_  He cursed in his heart…this man has been kind until now and yet he talks back in such a way…did he grow spoiled without knowing it?

People continued walking around them without even stopping to look, too immersed in their lives to care about what happened around them and Kunie couldn't be more thankful about it. The last things he needs is people recognizing him for stealing food after all.

After some time the man finally opened his mouth;

"Nara Shikaku" the man – Shikaku – chuckled "Nice to meet you, Chibi-Kun."

Kunie stared at the man in confusion as he didn't know what Chibi means but then he remembered the surname Nara…it was one of the noble, shinobi clans in the village if he remembers well.

"So, what's your name?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow as he saw the kid's mind going somewhere else than where he should be at this moment. Kunie's gaze snapped back at him, and those eyes seemed to glow weirdly. If Kunie had a mirror and could see his reflection, he would remember the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra.

"Kunie" he replied, his eyes darkening as he stares at Shikaku.

"Kunie…Protection of the country?" Shikaku chuckled "You don't seem to be doing a good work though" he holds the apple higher as he smirks.

Protection…?

Kunie stilled when he heard that word, his mind drifting to those memories he has been trying to hide. Why the hell did Aiko choose such a name when she hates him? Or maybe it was fate playing with him again…those words seem like a curse as he remembers how he tried to protect those who he loved but in the end, he abandoned them with a thing called death. He can barely protect some people so how can he protect an entire country!?

His blood started boiling, and a scowl marred his face;

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?" he yelled at the man fiercely, who just stared back at him calmly.

Frustrated tears started dropping to the floor as big puffs of air went from Kunie's mouth.

His yells finally attracted the attention from those who were walking around them, their faces surprised or confused. Shikaku ignored them all and didn't say anything; this just got Kunie angrier as he grits his teeth and curses in his mind, turning around not caring anymore about the man being a ninja and running away.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging legs as he bits his lips until the copper taste of blood invaded his mouth.

Meanwhile, Shikaku got up from his crouching position, his eyes moving away from the disappearing back from the child toward the dirty apple, which was full of dust because of the fall. He stared at it thoughtfully as he touched his chin.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" abruptly a man appeared next to him, his long blonde hair up in a ponytail brushing against his shoulder as he stares at Shikaku's face "I'm surprised you waited so long…it isn't the first time we see him stealing after all."

Shikaku stared from the corner of his eyes before sighing and looking up at the sky;

"Who I am to stop him?" he answered with another question before turning around and walking away. The blonde man hummed, following as he muttered;

"Indeed…even in times of peace…" he sighed "Sometimes I can't help but think those in the walls of Konohagakure are more dangerous than the enemy."

Shikaku heard him but didn't say anything, both men disappearing into the sea of people.


	4. Red|Eyes

Sharp noises resounded through the room as Aiko cursed;

"Damn them all!" she yelled furiously as she took a plate from the table and threw it to the wall, the plate impacting against the wall and breaking into small chunks as it fell to the floor. Her eyes were blood red as she breathed hard, piercing her nails against the skin of her hand.

Kunie stood on his crib, trying to make his existence invisible as he stared mournfully at the rests of the plate…it was a gift from Miko. His eyes moved away from the fragments back to Aiko, watching wearily as she lets herself fall on the floor and starts sobbing. He shook his head then hid under his blanket as he curls in a small ball, waiting for her to calm down.

From what he heard, Aiko's work hasn't been going well, and her patience was running short. Each time she goes back to the house he tries to make himself invisible so that her fury doesn't fell on him…the woman was crazy. Peeking from his blanket toward the now whimpering Aiko he sighs, at least until now the woman didn't take her fury on him.

For the moment a small voice said in his head, but he ignored it.

* * *

It was another hot day in Konoha. The heat in the Land of Fire bearing down from a bright, cloudless sky. A light breeze sways the leaves of the magnificent Hashirama trees as a small figure walks through the forest, the pudgy hand moving to his forehead as sweat runs down his face. The birds were singing around him as they played around and he can't be more jealous than he was now.

"Damn…why can't I find anything to eat?" he muttered as he kicks a rock from the floor.

Since that day in the market where the Ninja caught him stealing a red apple, he didn't go back, not daring to steal more food. The man let him go at that time but who knows what would happen if he is caught again. Thankfully a new idea found its way to his brain…the forest.

A forest usually is full of fruits and other goods after all…he just needs to find something nonpoisonous which is easier said than done. The forest was more or less an hour walking from his house with his small legs, maybe less if he runs which is rather hard with his grumbling stomach. His green eyes search around the bushes and trees for any sign of food, but he can't find anything, making him irritated.

"Who the heck took all the food away?" he grumbled then whines as his stomach makes his presence know one more time "Yeah, I know…wait a little more damn it."

Yes…he is saying a lot of big words but if anyone asks, it's Aiko's fault.

Another ten minutes pass before he finally sees a red thing on a tree…it looked a lot like an apple and Kunie started salivating. With hope he approached the tree just for the hope to crash down without pity, it's impossible for him to get on the damned tree.

His lower lip started trembling;

"Be a good apple and fall…" he implored the apple, but naturally, it didn't bulge even a centimeter. He looked around until his eyes fell on a rock and a grin found its way to his face, reaching toward it, he took the stone which was as big as his hand and threw it to the tree. The rock didn't reach even half way before it fell to the floor with a thumb.

Dark lines seemed to appear on his face before he growled and went around searching for a smaller rock, finally finding one under a bush. He threw it toward the apple, this time it didn't fall midway, but the distance between the apple and the rock was rather large.

"…"

Kunie's eyebrow twitched but he was certainly not going to give up, he went toward where the rock fell and took it once again.

This is war.

* * *

Kunie's shirt sticks to him as he runs once more toward the rock, he has been trying for a long time, and he finally got to hit the apple, it wasn't strong enough to make it fall, but he did get to touch it. A proud smile found its way to his face as he ran back to the place where he has been, flicking with his hand the rock toward the apple.

It fell.

His eyes widened before he jumped with a fist in the air;

"YEAH!" he yelled to the top of his lungs.

It was precisely at that moment that a small brown creature peeked its head out a bush, the big black eyes staring fixedly at the shiny red apple before it ran toward it, taking it on his tiny arms and running away. All of this happened under Kunie's eyes who stared blankly before he was snapped out of his shock;

"Y-YOU!" he yelled as he ran after the squirrel "GIVE IT BACK!"

The squirrel didn't give a shit about Kunie's words as it ran faster, disappearing through the bushes. Kunie didn't have the intention of giving up though as he followed, entering the mass of bushes that reached up to his chin.

* * *

"Damn squirrel…" he muttered as he pushed some branches out his way. He didn't see the squirrel again after it went into the bushes, the worst of all of it was that Kunie got lost through this labyrinth. He gritted his teeth as he promised under his breath that if he finds that damned squirrel, he was going to skin it alive.

It was while he tried to find his way back that he heard someone talking;

_So full…_

His ears perked and he became excited, there was someone…maybe they can help him to go back to the city!

He didn't stop to think as he walked toward where the voice seemed to come fron, brushing a few branches of undergrowth aside, Kunie stepped into the grass of the clearing. Large, round green eyes set above pudgy cheeks are glistening with excitement as he steps out the bushes. What greeted him wasn't what he thought it would be;

"§This rat was so big§," the creature said happily as he was sunbathing on the floor.

The creature was nothing else than a foot long snake with white scales and red eyes; his stomach was bulging with what seemed to be his recently eaten prey, if his words are anything to go by. It was hissing happily as his mouth opened, showing long and deathly fangs. Kunie could just stare stupidly as the scales glistened under the sun.

 _How…?_  He thought in confusion; he lost his ability to understand or talk parseltongue when the Horcrux in his scar was destroyed so it should be impossible for him to understand the snake. He tried to step back, but a branch under his feet cracked making those deathly red eyes turn around at him. The snake reacted immediately as it slides toward Kunie, preparing itself to attack.

"§W-WAIT§" screamed out Kunie as he stared wide-eyed at the dripping fangs full of venom. The snake stopped just as it was going to assault him, frozen as those red eyes turned from a predator attacking his prey to confusion.

When Kunie saw the snake stops, he slowly let out a sigh of relief, not taking his eyes out the snake in case it changes of idea.

"§Human Hatchling…?§" the snake studied Kunie in confusion, not understanding how a human hatchling knows the language of snakes. It was heard of snakes learning the language of humans but never before a human learned the snake's tongue, not even that damned summoner could.

The snake studied the hatchling before nodding to himself;

"§You mussst be a hatching disssguised asss an human§," he said as he stared into those green eyes. They were scared not long ago, but now they seemed amused as those pudgy hands moved toward his mouth, a giggling following.

"§I am not a sssnake§" he informed the white snake as he forced his giggling down, the creature was still a danger to him and could kill him at any time…he shouldn't let his guard down. It was strange…those eyes resemble those of Voldemort, but at the same time they are so different, they weren't as crazy as those that man.

"Then explain to me…how do you speak the noble language of snakes?§" he hissed as he approached slowly "§It'ss imposssible for a human!§."

Those eyes seemed to dissect him alive, but it didn't affect Kunie…he has been under the gaze of Snape for a long time, even a snake has a hard time winning against the professor.

"§I can talk the sssnake tongue since I was sssmall§" he wasn't lying…he did in his past life he just didn't know it.

The snake seemed to deadpan which Kunie never thought he would see in a snake, ever…in fact, he didn't know a snake can do that;

"§I wasss right then, you are a sssnake in human ssskin§."

From what the four years old boy could see, the snake wasn't going to accept anything else so he could just stare helplessly as the snake nodded his head to himself naughtily. In the end, he just shrugged, if that means he will not get killed, then it doesn't matter.

"§It wasss nice to know you, but I need to go so…§," he said awkwardly, his hands rubbing against the other before he stepped back without looking away from the snake.

"§Where do you think you are going, Hatchling?§" the snake hissed as it lunged and blocked the way toward where Kunie was going to go.

Kunie opened his mouth, and his stomach growled, a blush rising to his cheek as he saw the snake looking down to his stomach. He coughed;

"§I need to find food§" he muttered and tried to walk in another direction, but the snake was a step ahead of him as he flicked his tail toward Kunie's legs and circled it around Kunie's ankle, pulling.

"E-eh!?"

Kunie yelped as he fell paintfully on his ass, groaning as his butt starts stinging. What with people – or creatures – making him fall on his butt!?

Kunie stared angrily at the snake;

"§Why did you do that!?§" he hissed aggressively, surprising the snake for a second before the snake turned around.

"§You ssstay here§" he ordered as he slides away, disappearing through the brushes.

Kunie just stared blankly as the tail disappeared in the sea of green, hesitating for a second before deciding to wait. He didn't need a snake to go after him because of Kunie not following orders…when did he start to follow snakes orders!?

* * *

Minutes passed, and Kunie was starting to grow impatient, did the snake change of idea?

Before he could think anything more, the snake appeared once again through the sea of green, something on his mouth twitching as it tried to get free. It was a small, brown creature, its eyes looking around frantically as it tried to get away from the painful hold of the snake.

"§A sssquirrel…?§," he asked in confusion, staring at the squirrel as it tried to scratch the snake.

"§Eat§," the snake said as he presented the squirrel at him, his eyes glistening in a predatory way. Kunie's mouth fell before his eyes fixated on the squirrel…he wanted to say no but he was hungry, and this was a world where the stronger kills, the weaker dies.

He already killed humans so why not a squirrel?

His green eyes darkened as he pursed his lips and started looking around for a sharp rock, finally finding some he took the squirrel from the snake's mouth, holding it by the neck as he gritted his teeth and with the pointy end, stabbed. A heart breaking screech resounded through the area making the birds on the trees shut down as they ran away, the area falling into complete silence.

His heart hits hard against his ribcage as he stares at his bloody hand, memories from his past life resurfacing before he forced them back. He wasn't Harry Potter anymore…staying in the past is never good for the mind and soul. He did feel bad for the squirrel but to survive, he will do anything.

He took the rock out the squirrel head as blood poured around the surroundings.

"A fire…" he muttered, getting up and searching around for some wood. He knows how to make them thanks to an excursion from school when he was in primary.

First he builds a tinder nest with leaves and bark, cutting a v-shaped notch into the fire board and make a small depression adjacent to it, next he places a bark that will be used to catch an ember from the friction, and finally, he starts spinning.

Now he just needs to skin the squirrel…which he never learned to do.

Oh, joy.

* * *

Kunie bits on the grilled meat and moans happily as the savor invades his mouth. He never knew that squirrel tastes so good…or maybe it's just that what he ate until now was so bad that even squirrel meat has a good taste.

"So good…" his cheeks bulges as he eats happily. One squirrel wouldn't be enough to make him full, but it was already a lot more than what he had since yesterday, honestly what Aiko cooked wasn't good, and it didn't make his stomach full…if just he was a little taller he would be the one cooking. The snake just stared lazily as he went back to his sunbath.

Kunie blinked then looked back at the snake;

"§T-Thank you very much, Sssnake-san!" he said honestly, and the snake hissed out a laugh and didn't answer. When Kunie saw that the snake wasn't going to say anything, he opened his mouth and question;

"§Umm my name isss Kunie…how are you called?§."

The sharp red eyes of the snake turned to look at him before finally, he answered;

"§My name isss Kira§"


	5. Protect|Danger

The sky turned orange as the hours passed and the temperature lowered. A blue-haired boy and a snake with beautiful white scales stared at each other, from time to time inhuman hisses could be heard from the boy's mouth which was followed by those of the snake. They have been like this for hours, and the child didn't see the time pass until the air around him started to chill.

"Oh, shit" he muttered in a childish voice as he stared up at the sky. He jumped off the rock as he patted the dirt out from his clothes then turned back to the snake, who stared back at him with eyes full confusion.

" _§I mussst go§_ " he informed the snake sadly.

Kunie has been having a lot of fun with Kira those last hours, and even though he just meet the snake early in the morning, hours passed and it was already late, not having seen the time pass. The snake didn't look happy about it when he heard the boy saying those words.

" _§Why you mussst go§_?" he hissed unhappily at the boy, who started walking toward the bushes surrounding the area, back to the place in which the snake saw the hatchling for the first time.

" _§I'm sssorry Kira§_ " Kunie apologizes to the snake " _§I would like to_ ssstay _with you, but my mother will not be happy if I get home after her§_ " he shuddered at the thought.

The Dursley's never hit him, limiting the abuse to food or the cupboard, even though Aiko didn't force him into a cupboard, she didn't hold on to slap him on the head or push him roughly. The snake didn't answer, and Kunie thought Kira got angry, so he just shook his head and then started walking back toward the bushes.

He tiptoed as he entered the bushes and pushed them out the way, his eyes trailing around for any hint to take him back to home. He couldn't help but worry as he remembers the reason for him finding the snake…he doesn't know the way back. His surroundings darkened as he advanced, walking randomly as he searches for any sign of houses. It didn't take long for him to give up as his childish feelings took over him and he started hiccupping, trying to force back his tears.

He jumped as he feels something cold touching his legs and staring down, he sees slit red eyes staring up at him, it seems Kira has been following him all this time.

" _§Why are you sssad§_ " the snake hissed in confusion and Kunie blinks before he looks hopefully at the snake.

" _§Do you know the way out the foressst toward where humansss live?§_."

Kira tilted his head in thought as his forked tongue flicked out his mouth, some seconds passed before the snake nodded then turns around, sliding toward the north, opposite from where Kunie has been heading to. The toddler sighed in relief and started trotting after the snake.

Ten minutes later a snake came out some bushes, a small boy following after him with clothes full of dirt and holes. They walked into an empty road, not far from them, houses started appearing, and Kunie sighed in relief. Not just because he found the way back but because nobody was here…it would be weird to see a snake sliding out the bushes with a toddler behind him after all.

" _§We are here§_ " the snake informed Kunie then tilted his head as he stared thoughtfully at the boy " _§Do you mind taking me with you to your den?§_."

Kunie who opened his mouth to thank him stared in surprise at the snake. The snake and he have been talking and bonding for hours, and he doesn't mind taking him back…the problem is what that woman will think and do if she sees him with a foot long snake after him.

" _§I don't think my mother will like that§_ " he hissed uncertainly, but the snake wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Kira slides his body through the floor until he reaches Kunie's legs and without warning, he starts climbing the short limb, traveling around it until he reaches the waist area and slides around it, making himself comfortable as he lets his head on Kunie's shoulder, hidden under the baggy shirt.

Not even a trace of the snake could be seen.

" _§Nobody will sssee me while I hide here§_ ," the snake said as he rubbed his white head to Kunie's neck " _§And if your mother_ happensss _to find me, I will threaten her with my fangsss§."_

Kunie wobbles because of the extra pounds on his small body, his hand reaching toward one of the trees as he tries to stabilize himself. When he heard the last words of Kira, he couldn't help but smile even if he knew that such a thing wouldn't end well…her screams would attract ninjas after all.

" _§I don't think that it will be a good idea…§_ " he mutters with a chuckle then frowns " _§What the hell do you eat? You are heavy!§_."

Kira flicked his tongue at Kunie's ears who yelped and blushed, glaring at the snake who stared back proudly;

" _§I am a worthy male§_ " the snake then lets his head back on Kunie's shoulder.

Kunie didn't really understand what the snake's weight and being a worthy male have to do with each other, in the end, he gave up in asking, and just sighs, walking toward where the houses are…it was going to be a long hour. Kira just cuddles Kunie as he takes in the human's body temperature, he could grow accustomed to this.

* * *

It was late night when Kunie finally arrived near the apartment where they live, the streetlights illuminating his path toward it. He could see some ninjas staring down at him from the roof, wearing some shirts with a white and red fan…Miko told him in the past that they are the Konoha Military Police Force and that if he was ever in a problem, he should ask them for help.

He just waved at them with a smile then walked toward his door, when he turned around the men already disappeared… Were they making sure Kunie is alright?

He tilted his head but then shrugged, knocking at the door, suddenly remembering that Aiko will be angry, which makes him shudder…maybe he should have asked the men to stay sometime more. It seems Kira felt how nervous he was because his long body tightened slightly around him, as if assuring the boy that he was here.

" _§I am here…ssshe will never hurt you§_ " he assured the hatchling as his forked tongue sneaks once again toward his ear.

" _§Ssstop it§_ ," the boy told the snake helplessly when he felt the tongue on his ear…it was weird. Still, he gave a kiss on the snout of the snake as a thank, smiling thankfully at the snake, who hid once again under his shirt. Kunie never thought he would ever call a snake 'friend', if he were told in the past that he willould be a snake's friend, he would have hexed them.

It was while he was immersed in his thoughts that the door opened, the tall form of Aiko towering over him. Her eyes were cold as she stared down at him, still wearing some make-up meaning she came home recently.

"Where have you been!?" she hissed in a way that could compare her to a snake, the door opening wider as her hand moved to Kunie's back and forced him to step into the home, closing the door behind him with a 'clack.'

Her brown eyes stared down at him with something Kunie couldn't recognize. He just stared down at her feet submissively and muttered;

"I was playing in the forest."

He shuffled uncomfortably when silence invaded the room, the woman just staring at him disapprovingly;

"You…" she frowned before sighing and pinching the area between her eyes "Whatever…we have a guest."

Kunie blinked as he looked up then toward the table, seeing Miko waving at him with a smile. A smile appeared on his face, and he ran toward Miko with the intention of hugging her, but before he could take one step more, he was caught by Aiko;

For a second he worried Aiko found about Kira but instead, the words she let out surprised him;

"You're dirty" she turned him around "And you stink...look at your clothes, you destroyed them!"

Aiko took a breath to calm herself then went toward the sack near the door, taking out some new clothes and giving them to him;

"Today I earned some extra money, so I decided to buy you some new clothes" she threw them to him "Go clean yourself."

Kunie stared down at the new pair of clothes…they were both black in color and they didn't seem of high quality, but they were better than those he was wearing right now…his other clothes started to have some holes. He grins up at Aiko then waves at Miko before walking toward the small bathroom.

He entered into the small, square bathroom with wood walls and floor. The light is provided by a yellow wall lamp, the room is decorated with a small sink and an old bathtub. He let the clothes on the sink then took the ones he was wearing now, stepping on the bathtub then staring down at the snake, who refused to move;

" _§You know…I need to clean myself§_ " he said amused as the snake refused to move even with him pushing.

" _§Then clean_ yourssself _with me§_ " the snake replied lazily as he climbed a little higher.

Kunie can just sigh then shake his head, making sure the water is warm before getting wet, taking some shampoo and cleansing his air. When he started washing his body with some odorless body lotion, the snake moved around his body to let him clean then took back his place.

Kira is really stubborn…but Kunie should have expected it since the start. The snake still insists he is a snake's hatchling in human skin.

* * *

When Kunie walked out of the bathroom with red cheeks and new clothes, the first thing he did was run toward Miko and hugging her happily, the snake under his shirt hissing uncomfortably;

"MIKO!" he squeaked happily as he rubbed his cheeks against her, forgetting about the snake sticking to him. The woman chuckled then hugged back, her eyes staring at him in a pampering way as she caresses his head then pulls him on her lap, frowning then staring down at him strangely;

"It seems you've put on some weight" she muttered as her hand scratches Kunie's scalp, smiling not long after "So you were in the forest huh…did you have fun?"

Kunie's lips twitched when she commented about his weight, but his eyes brightened when he heard her question. He nodded excitedly like the child he is;

"Yes!" he answered then started explaining to him about the apple and how that squirrel appeared from nowhere, stealing the apple he worked so hard to get, his pout making him look adorable. Miko's eyes trailed toward Aiko who was cooking on the kitchen, if someone looked carefully they would see killing intent in her eyes before they went back to amusement, as if nothing happened.

"Oh…?" Miko hummed as she grinned proudly "It seems you will be a good ninja!" she exclaimed.

Kunie blinked up at her in confusion and Miko explained;

"You threw some rocks toward the apple and hit it…maybe one of those days you can learn to throw shurikens" she took out from somewhere on her body a star, giving it to Kunie who recognized it from the movies Dudley used to look.

"So this is a shuriken…" he muttered, poking at the points and hurting himself, a small drop of blood appearing.

"You shouldn't touch that" Miko said helplessly as she took back the shuriken.

Kunie let her take it back then blinked innocently up at Miko;

"Why do you think I will be a ninja?" he asked.

He never really thought about it before…the ninjas have something called chakra which resembles a lot the magic he had in his past life as a wizard. He already tried to use his magic, but he couldn't find it…instead, he found a weird energy, which he supposes is chakra. Compared to magic, the chakra seems to elude him each time he tries to experiment with it so in the end he just shrugged and decided to wait for someone to teach him.

"You see, ninja are powerful!" she told him boosting"They protect people and can do a lot of things…once they graduate they can even live alone!"

Kunie's eyes sharpened when she said the last part…he stared up on Miko's eyes. He knows she is not telling all of it…and the way she talked it was the words you would use to explain something to a child. Ninja isn't a good work; they kill, they rob…but they protect.

Kunie knows he is being manipulated into becoming a ninja, especially when she said the last part.

"But graduating doesn't mean you become an adult" Miko continued "You can't drink until you are an adult, understood?"

Kunie nodded, staring down at his hands in thought.

"So, what happened next?" Miko continued asking.

He smiled up at her then decided to think about the ninja matter later, he explained about how he found a 'friend,' not saying about that friend being a snake and letting suppose he is a human. Miko nodded proudly when she heard about him making a fire;

"I remember one time when I was at the academy, we went into the forest for three days in groups of five without adults. We had to survive alone and find out own food and water…" she grinned as she remembers those innocent days "There was a boy who got his food stolen by an animal, he ran after it then fell on the river…he was completely soaked!"

Kunie giggled as he imagines about it…seems he isn't the first to get robbed. They continued talking about Miko's days in the academy until Aiko finished cooking, serving them. It wasn't long before he ended eating and was sent back to his crib, Miko helping him to get in it;

"Good night, Kunie-chan!" she poked his nose then kissed his forehead before walking back to the table with Aiko.

Kunie yawned then put the blanket over him, letting his head fall on the pillow…it didn't take long before he fell asleep, the snake making his head fall on Kunie's chest being lulled by his breathing.

* * *

Miko stared from the corner of her eyes as she saw Kunie sleeping. She wasn't stupid and knew perfectly that the little boy had a guest on his body but didn't say anything about it, it didn't matter human or animal if he gets a friend. Instead, she turned back to Aiko who opened her mouth;

"Did you find him?" she asked seriously "I mean, there aren't a lot of ninja with blue hair around, and you have been searching for him so…and maybe he will help-" the woman's now distinctly hopeful rambling was cut off by her 'friend.'

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." The blunt statement rings out, stopping Aiko in her tracks.

Slowly, Aiko's face morphs into an ugly scowl "Why?" she demands "If you found the person about who I'm talking about, why shouldn't I get my hopes up?" she growled "This is the best news to me in years, If I had talked with you about it sooner…"

"It wouldn't have changed anything" Miko coldly intercepts the ramblings as she looks darkly at Aiko "That man cannot and will not take the responsibility for Kunie, even if we could get hold of him, which we will not."

Silence.

Utter Silence.

"What the hell are you saying, Miko!?" Aiko screech out as rage boils underneath her skin, her cheeks turning red. Miko ignored her question as she glares at the woman;

"You will wake up Kunie!" she growls at Aiko.

Aiko grits her teeth;

"It's always about Kunie for you" she reproaches at the black haired woman.

Miko just stares at her without saying anything, finally shaking her head;

"I will not let you put Kunie in danger, I don't know how you got that man to jump into bed with you, but he couldn't have been fully conscious about what he was doing."

Aiko flinches as she hears those words, feeling insulted;

"Are you saying I am not beautiful enough?"

Miko rolled her eyes before she lets some killing intent out, directed toward Aiko;

"You will not contact that man, do you understand me, Aiko?" she asked the woman, who nodded frightened as her legs gave up on her "Good, and if I hear you've been asking around for him and causing a scandal, I will make you regret it."

She took back the killing intent, slightly surprised when she sees red eyes monitoring her from the crib. She ignored it then stared back at Miko;

"I will leave now. And I warn you again: Do not put Kunie in danger or I assure you, money will be the least of your worries."

Aiko scrambled up to her feet, her limbs trembling. She sucks in a loud breath, probably to shout something but Miko beats her to it;

"Goodbye"

Meanwhile, a small toddler sleeps in his crib not knowing what happened around him. The snake just stared at Aiko who stood in the middle of the room, blood dripping down her chin as she bits hard into it, glaring at the place where Miko has been not long ago.


	6. Hot|Springs

People ran on the streets trying to get to their home or at least find a place to get covered as the rain fell from the sky. The normally cloudless sky from Konohagakure was full of grey clouds, from time to time thunder could be heard.

A small boy looked up at the sky sleepily from the window of his house; his eyes half closed as he pets the big reptile's head on his lap. For him, it has been a long time since last time he saw rain, and he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He always loved the rain, but right now it wasn't happiness what he felt…his mind replaying memories from his past life.

"§What are you thinking about§?" the snake asked as he stared up at Kunie lazily, his tongue flicking out.

Kunie blinked then smiled down to Kira;

"§Just…remembering things§," he said as he closed his eyes, his head touching the glass from the cold window, his breath coming out in white puffs. The snake grumbled before getting his head away from the hand and sliding under the shirt;

"§Too cold§" he hissed unsatisfied before seeming to purr as his scales touched the warm skin under the shirt. The owner of the shirt couldn't help but shudder as those cold scales went into contact with him.

"§You could have warned§" he shakes his head then sighs as he closed once again his eyes. That snake does whatever he wants without caring about what he thinks.

Seriously.

* * *

Aiko hurried toward the door, stepping into the house and sighing in relief as she goes toward a towel and dries herself. When she didn't hear the brat greeting her she frowned then looked around the room, her eyes finally pinpointing the small toddler who was curving against the window with a blanket on him, his eyes closed as he sleeps.

She frowned as she doesn't remember buying such a blanket, but in the end, she pulls it to the back of her mind then walks toward him, her hand reaching to his shoulder and shaking;

"Wake up" she ordered as she shakes one last time, one moan from the boy being her answer. Kunie's eyelashes trembled before sleepy green eyes peeked from between them, he yawned as he sat down, nearly falling back again because of Kira's weight. He stirred before looking up at his mother lazily.

"Don't sleep next to the window" she admonished him as she turned around and walked toward the kitchen, drinking some water then turning tilting her head toward him "We can't afford a medic-nin so it will be problematic if you get sick."

Kunie nodded as he stared down at the blanket curiously, he doesn't remember falling asleep with this strange blanket with bears on it… his eyes sneaked toward Aiko in thought, did the woman gift him one?

He shook his head; it must be a gift or something the won… he doubts she would buy something for him after all. He shrugs then suddenly remembers the reason for Aiko going out in the rain even though she doesn't have work today;

"Did you find someone?" he asked as he jumps to the floor. It has been two months since that day in which he meets Kira, and because his body is always holding Kira as he walks around, he is stronger…now he can run without his weight being problematic, the exception being when he just wakes up from sleep.

Aiko frowned while scratching the back of her head;

"I couldn't find anyone…they were all occupied" she groaned as she sat on the cushion near the table.

Kunie's shoulders slumped down as he hears her…the reason for her going out is because there's a problem with the bathtub…they can't get a bath or shower. Honestly, with the cold, he would rather like a hot shower.

Aiko held her head with her hand as she stares at the wall before rolling her eyes;

"I suppose we don't have another choice" she mutters as she gets up "Brat, we are going out."

"Where are we going?" he asks curiously as he searches for something to protect him from the rain.

"We are going to the hot springs from Konoha" she grumbles out then glares at Kunie "I will take you, but if you don't behave well, you will pay for it. Do you understand me?"

Kunie perks when he hears the words hot springs and nods his head rapidly as his heart beats in excitement, he quickly goes toward his crib then puts his hand under the blanket;

"§Stay under the blanket while I am going out, okay?§." He hisses to the shake under his shirt. The snake didn't answer but slides out from his arms under the blanket; a bulge could be seen. Aiko frowned as she turns at him;

"Why the hell are you hissing?" she asks staring at him strangely before shrugging, thinking it must be a child thing.

Kunie didn't answer as he runs after her, thinking about how the hot springs will look like. He has been wanting to visit one for a long time, but his mother didn't let him as she says they are too expensive.

* * *

After walking for at least thirty minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Not long ago it stopped raining, and now there are just some clouds. Both Aiko and Kunie are standing beneath the shadowing presence of a Shinto archway, people walking around the two.

Kunie stared curiously up at the wooden arch; he could see some words carved into it. He didn't know any of those letters so slowly; he pulled from Aiko's shirt, who frowned then stared down at him;

"What is written in the archway?" he asked her curiously as he points out with his finger at the words. Some people seemed to find this cute as they suddenly stopped to stare down at Kunie with smiles on their faces. Kunie didn't pay attention to them as he looks up expectantly at Aiko.

Aiko sighed as she saw the people stopping, not understanding why they care about another person's child. After some seconds she finally gave up and answered;

"The words carved into the archway means Konoha's, Hot Springs."

Kunie blinked as he looked back at the words then nodded with a grin. It wasn't original at all but oh well…Can it help him to learn some letters? He really needs to learn how to write and read; he can't be asking people all the time about the meaning of the letters…he just needs to find who will teach him because Aiko is too 'occupied' with her work to take some seconds to teach him.

Aiko stared down at him then finally, took Kunie's hand in her own to make sure he doesn't stop to ask another silly question. She pulls him with her, both of them stepping through the archway and walking up the stone steps.

Suddenly a smell invaded Kunie's senses, and he couldn't help but think that it just states the obvious. His sensitive nose caught the whiff of tub salt herbs wafting through the breeze from the structure. Smiling happily, Kunie glances around the area, awing at its natural beauty and befitting design traits.

The hot-spring was merely blossoming with foliage, which grew in and out of the area as if this place was a part of the natural wilderness itself. Pink cherry trees flower in the breeze, shedding their petals majestically. The winds blew these touches of blossom through bamboo emplacements like a flowing steam, accompanied by shrubs and plant life that was just spewing out scent which Kunie found extraordinarily pleasant to the smell. The building was painted in red with a green roof to suit the surroundings, and every so often, decorative frameworks can be spotted.

"This place is amazing!" he exclaims in awe, hands on his hips as he looks over the place again and again "It looks like a paradise!"

Aiko heard him and rumbled under her breath;

"It may be the paradise, but it's still too pricy."

"Just wait until you see what's inside!" suddenly a voice called out behind them, making both of them jump in surprise. Blinking, Kunie turned around, and immediately came face to face with the blue eyes of Miko. The young woman was wearing a purple tube-top Chinese light and a dark lining tone, with a black purple-neck worn underneath, which was closely followed up by a purple matching skirt, bicycle shorts, and sandals. Her long hair was done up in a braided pony-tail.

The young woman smiled friendly at Kunie before kneeling down to the floor and opening her arms wide. Kunie didn't wait before running toward her;

"Kunie-nee!" he squeaked out happily as he jumped into her arms. Since that night two months ago he hasn't seen her and thought she would never come back to see him again. He cuddled into her arms as she stood up with him in her arms, his legs surrounding her waist.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kunie" she chuckled as she ran a hand through Kunie's hair, frowning when she saw his hair was attached into a small ponytail by a red string, she pulled from it and let his blue hair flown down, having grown those last months and now reaching his shoulders.

"Your hair grew a lot those last months…" she muttered as she pecks onto his head and he giggled which he would deny if asked.

"You…"

Suddenly, both blue and green eyes turned to look at the woman who lies abandoned next to them. Her expression wasn't friendly at all, wearing a scowl as she stares at Miko, her eyes glaring coldly. Kunie could just stare in confusion, not understanding why Aiko was so aggressive with Miko.

"Why are you here?" she demanded to Miko as if she owned the place, who just raised an eyebrow, her face showing she wasn't impressed by Aiko's glare. Miko positioned Kunie in a better position before answering Aiko;

"My home's bathtub stopped working" she then ridiculed Aiko "Though…last time I verified, this place isn't yours so why should I give you reasons?"

Some people started laughing around them, and Kunie couldn't help but blink…when did they appear? Shaking his head at the mystery he stared up at Miko with a smile, ignoring the fuming Aiko near them;

"Our home's bathtub stopped working to…in the end we decided to come to the hot springs!"

Miko hummed in thought then started walking into the building, ignoring Aiko who hadn't another choice than to walk after her. When they entered the building the first thing that greeted them was a room full of people. In the middle of the room, a woman sat in a cushion, welcoming the people entering the building.

"Welcome!" she said warmly with half closed eyes.

Next, to her, there were two open doors, each one having a colored band into blue and red, some words written into it. You didn't need to be a genius to know what those words are saying. Around the room, tables were scattered with people seating and talking to each other, drinking sake or milk.

"It seems that we are not the only ones with problems of water" muttered Miko as she stares around the room full of people.

"Normally there are not so many people?" he asked her, and the woman shook her head, her fangs following her movements and teasing Kunie's nose, who scrunched it.

"Oh"

Well…seems it was a good idea to let Kira sleep in the crib instead of taking him to the hot springs…Kunie's isn't sure people would have been happy to see a foot long snake sliding in the water.

"Joy…" they heard Aiko mutter behind them as she walks toward the elder woman behind the table "One ticket for an adult" she takes out some money from her pouch and lets it on the table, walking sharply into the woman's side. Kunie could just stare wide-eyed at her back as she lets him behind without paying.

"Damn…" he said annoyed as he sent daggers to Aiko's disappearing back "It seems I can't go into the bathtub anymore" he mutters, forgetting that Miko was holding him in her arms.

Miko sighed then approached the old woman with a friendly smile;

"I will be taking a ticket for an adult and a child, Obaa-san" she grins.

The elder woman eyes opened wide as she stares at the boy in Miko's arms, who looked up gratefully at her;

"Oh, since then do you have a child, Miko-chan?" the elder said happily as she cooes at Kunie, who blushes and tries to hide his face on Miko's neck…he isn't a baby!

Miko chuckled without answering, letting some money on the table as she greets the old woman;

"Obaa-san, I will be going" she smiles politely before walking toward the woman's side of the room. She stepped into the room with a confused Kunie, who realized in which side he was going too late, his face burning red;

"M-Miko-nee!" he squeaked out as he struggles, trying to get out of her arms "This is the woman's side!"

His face takes a darker shade as he sees women talking out the clothes and changing. Do not take him wrong, he doesn't feel anything toward their bodies, but he still feels uncomfortable seeing other people bodies, male or female.

Miko smirks as she holds him tighter;

"Oh?" she asks with a cheshire smile "And what if this is the woman's side?"

Kunie scowled up at her as he wiggles in her hold;

"I am a man!"

Those words amuse Miko who moves a hand to her mouth to hold back her laugh before calming herself;

"Correction" she starts as she pokes Kunie's nose "You are a four years old boy, not a man."

Kunie frowns;

"Even then…boy's can't go into the woman's side!" he argues back.

Miko shrugs before forcing Kunie's head toward the side, pointing at a cartel on the wall. In the cartel there was a draw of a small blue figure holding a pink hand;

"Any boy under the age of five can enter the woman's side" she reads out aloud for Kunie whose eyebrows twitch. In the end, he pouted before looking up with pleading eyes;

"Pleaaase, let me go to the men side!" he begged at her with wide, green eyes.

Miko swayed under that gaze but in the end, she hardened her gaze, she is a ninja, for Amaterasu's sake!

"You can choose between the woman's side or not taking a bath at all" she gave him the ultimatum, letting him down on the floor as he looks at her with eyes full of horror.

"You can't be serious…" he stares up at her helplessly, but Miko just looks at him with daring eyes. In the end, he just gave up…he is not going to give up just because of some women!

He trots toward one of the shelves, taking a towel before following after Miko. Both of them quickly strip down from their garments. Kunie puts around his waist the towel as Miko's put her around the chest. Taking out the ticket from before she uses it to open a box, laying both of their clothes into it before closing.

"Well…let's go to the springs!" she grins before walking toward a closed, wooden door. Kunie hurries after her as he tries not to look up at the changing women, his sigh fixed on Miko's feet. Miko opened the wooden door, and heated air explodes into their faces.

When Kunie opens his eyes the first thing he sees is an open-air spring full of women relaxing. He followed after Miko who forced him to clean and finally, they went into the water.

"So warm~" Miko sighed in relief as she sat on the floor, the water reaching her bust, meanwhile Kunie had to work hard not to get under water. He started swimming around before he finally decided to settle down near a rock at the end.

_Hehehe_

"Huh?" Kunie blinks as he looks around him, trying to find the origin of those weird noises. He frowned but in the end he shrugs, thinking it must be his imagination.

"Kunie" Miko walks toward him with a smile on her face, another woman following her "I want to introduce you a friend."

The woman has long, dark brown hair with three stans framing her face, fair skin, and dark eyes. She was wearing a towel around her bust as she smiles down at him. She sat next to him as Miko took him on her lap, no matter how much he wiggles not letting him go.

In the end, he sighs and stares up at the stranger;

"Hello, my names is Akiyama Kunie" he greets as he tries to bow awkwardly "Nice to meet you."

"Oh?" the woman grinned as she pats his head "This kid is well educated…wish my son was like him" she mutters the last part under her breath before coughing "My name is Nara Yoshino, nice to meet you Kunei-chan"

He smiles up at her before staring down at his hand. Meanwhile, the two women start walking;

"By the way, where is your son?" asks Miko curiously.

"Oh, he is with Shikaku" she answers as she stares at the wall separating men from women "He is now five years old after all…"

Kunie froze when he heard the name Shikaku…and both women saw it but didn't comment about it. Meanwhile, he tried to convince himself that maybe there are two Nara with the nickname Shikaku…right?

"EEEEK" a scream took his attention away, making him jump in surprise, the trio staring toward where the scream came from. Kunie's cheeks blush when he sees the two women playing around "A-Ano…sensei, don't touch them!"

He groans as he hides his face on his tiny hands…this isn't something he wants to see! He finally got away from Miko's hand as she laughed at him, getting his head underwater, so he doesn't need to hear the women playing around. He finally went out the water when he couldn't hold his breath anymore, gasping for air as his head reaches out the water, shaking it like a dog to get the water out.

_Drip_

Kunie blinks as something fells on his nose, with his fingers he reachs toward his nose and pokes, staring down at it to see a red spot;

"Blood?" he mutters in confusion.

_Drip_

"Hmm?" Miko stared at him in confusion "Did you get hurt, Kunie-chan?"

Kunie shakes his head then looks up, paling at the sigh that greets him;

"M-MONSTER!" he screams frightened.

The women all around him turn to stare at him in confusion, following his gaze up toward the roof. A seemingly tall man with fair skin was staring down at them with a weird face, blood dripping down his nose. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair tied into a ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face.

"A man?" he mutters unsettled. Kunie heard a splash; when he turned to stare at Miko, she was looking up at the man with a weird face, sending shivers down his back. She cracked her hands against each other, smiling creepily at the man;

"Jiraiya-sama" she greets with a twitching eye.

Some women started screaming;

"PERVERT!"

It seems most of the women are ninja as they jumped onto the roof, running after the man even though they are just wearing towels. Kunie could just stare blankly as Miko ran with them.

"S-scary…" he muttered horrified as screams start resounding through the area. He heard a chuckle and when he turns around Yoshino was smiling at him.

"Well…at least you know to never peep at a woman" she winks at him.

Kunie nods slowly before sitting down and shutting his ears…R.I.P for that man called Jiraya.

* * *

 

Kunie has his own image~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Just wanted to say that a poll is up in FF.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/~gothprincev  
> If you wish to vote for the pairing, go there please :D  
> If you wish for a threesome, don't forget to vote that option...it needs to be in first place though, second and third place being the pairings with Kunie!  
> You have up to four votes :)


	7. Lazy|people

People went out their gender sides with a happy face; their skin blushed because of the heat of the water. Some walked out of the building, and others moved toward the cushions surrounding the low tables, drinking some milk.

In the woman's side, two women walked out while wearing a simple pink Yukata offered by the hot springs owner, a small toddler following after them with a child-sized yukata blue colored. In his hand he was holding a small sack with his clothes in it, he could just smile as he looked at the yukata…it was free even though the quality is rather high!

He was surprised when he walked out of the bath, and a woman appeared offering people some clothes…it seems it was a special event and it doesn't usually happen; anyways he is grateful as it provides another set of clothes for him.

"Hmm?" Yoshino looked down at the smiling toddler "Why are you so happy, Kunie-chan?" she asked curiously.

Kunie blinked then looked up at her, grinning innocently as he replies;

"It's the first time I wear a Yukata!" he answered excited as he swirls, showing it. Yoshino stared at him in confusion, her eyes moving to Miko who shook her head, in the end, Yoshino crouched until she was at the same level than Kunie.

"If you like them you can visit my house one of those days" she offers "My son is growing rather fast, and there are lots of clothes that can't be used anymore…such a waste!" she shakes her head as she puts slightly, winking at the surprised Kunie.

"I can't accept such a thing…" he said uncomfortably.

"Nonsense!" retorted Yoshino "Clothes are made to be used after all, right?"

Kunie's eyes dropped to the floor as he shuffled his feet, nodding shyly at the woman who smiled at him gently before getting up once again;

"Well," she mutters as she looks around the room "It seems they are still in the bath…that pair of lazy…" she muttered under her breath, Kunie couldn't hear her last words as he stares at her curiously.

In the end, he pulled of Miko's yukata, making the young woman blink then look down at him;

"I think it's time for me to go back to home" he informed her as he bowed "Thank for paying for me, Miko-nee!" he said before turning around then starts walking toward the door. He has searched around, but it seems Aiko didn't bother to wait for him, instead of walking back to home.

"Ah-ha" Miko frowned as she pulled him back toward where he was a second ago "Where do you think you are going?"

Kunie stares at her strangely;

"To home."

Miko shakes her head as she sighs;

"Kunie it's too late…you can't walk home alone!"

"But I do that normally!" he retorts in confusion.

"But you shouldn't!" she argues back, her eyes darkening "You are just four years old…what would you do if you get kidnapped!?"

"I will not get kidnapped" he assured her "Ninja protect us after all!"

Miko pursed her lips before shaking her head;

"Kunie you may be too young but…" she hesitated before kneeling and whispering toward his ears "Even in the walls of Konohagakure danger awaits…never forget that"

Miko still can't forget about the sannin called Orochimaru…she doesn't wish for that to happen again, especially to Kunie who she has starte to see as her own son. Kunie stared at her as she pulled back with something she couldn't understand…those green eyes seemed sharper than usual and looked way older than what a four years old child should look like.

In a way it makes her remember Yoshino's son and that Uchiha boy…no, it can't be the case right?

She sighed then took Kunie's hand on her own, pulling him as she walks toward where Yoshino was sitting. Yoshino looked up and smiled, not asking about what they were doing. Instead, she waited for Miko to sit down then pulled Kunie toward herself;

"You are so smooth!" she exclaims as she pulls him toward her chest "My child doesn't let me do this anymore…he grows too fast!"

Kunie turned blue as he was squeazed by her chest, trying to pull away from her as the air was taken out of him. He didn't know that in the future, this day was the one who provoked something he didn't feel for women before.

"Y-Yoshino…" Miko said worried as she tried to pry her away from Kunie "I think you are killing him…" she finally snatched him away from the woman, who blinked before scratching the back of her head as she sees Kunie retreating fastly from her, gasping for air.

"But he is so smooth…" she mutters.

"Please, refrain from molesting him" was the answer she received from Miko, Yoshino's mouth twitched but didn't say anything, instead of getting up and coming back some seconds later with some milk;

"Here," she said as she hands a bottle of milk toward Kunie, who stared at her suspiciously as he reachs his small paws toward the bottle, snatching it and sitting on the other end of the table. Both women started laughing.

* * *

"Did they fell asleep in the springs again!?" Yoshino says as she grits her teeth, getting up and walking toward the men's side.

"Yoshino…" Miko got up as she pulled back the woman…it wouldn't do well for her to enter the men side after all "I'm sure they will walk out soon, don't worry!" she calmed the man who stared sharply at the door.

Kunie blinked as he licks his lips full of milk like a kitten then pales as he suddenly remembers who they are waiting for. He forces a smile on his face as he gets up, letting the empty milk bottle on the table;

"Thank you for the milk!" he renders thanks to Yoshino who finally looked away from the door "But it's late…I really should go back to home!" once he finished his words he retreated toward the door, but Miko caught him.

"You are going nowhere" she muttered as she puts him on her shoulder like a potatoe sack "Good children will get punished if they don't do what adults tell them!" and with that, she slapped his ass slightly.

In fact, she wasn't angry or anything…but she liked to tease the little boy whose breath caught in his throat when he felt himself being slapped on the bum…it wasn't that it hurts, but he has never been more ashamed in all his life;

"M-Miko!" he squeaked out as he hits her back with his little paws, some women near him giggling as they see him, making him even more embarrassed…never in the past someone hit him in the bum!

"Oh!" before he could say anything more, Yoshino got up from her seat, staring toward the male's side with depredator eyes "What have you two been doing!? " she exclaims as two figures approach them, the two sitting across them;

"Troublesome woman…" a voice muttered under their breath.

"I heard that, Shikamaru!" she exclaimed as she moved her hand toward the boy's cheek and pulled.

The older man just stared curiously at the bum sticking from Miko's shoulder. Miko blinked then grinned as she patted the bum once again;

"Konichiwa, Shikaku-san!" she said as the boy on her shoulder paled, gripping harder the back of her yukata.

"Konichiwa, Miko-san" he greets back before his eyes look at the 'thing' on her shoulder "I didn't know you had a child."

"Hmm?" Miko blinked before laughing then shaking her head "No, this is a…" she stopped talking, frowning as she thought about it "Well…you could say I see him as my own son" she whispered the last part in a way that just a ninja can hear it.

She then tried to pull Kunie off her shoulder but the last refused as he holds on her as if his life depended on it. The man's voice was the same than the one he heard last timen the past…no way he is turning to look at him!

"Huh?" Miko tries to pull away, but the little claws didn't let go of the back of her Yukata "This child…why suddenly so naughty?" she teased "Do you like it here so much even though some seconds ago you were crying?"

Kunie didn't answer, trying to make himself invisible as Miko wanted to pull him off again. In the end, Miko had to retort to threats;

"If you don't let go I will pull the Yukata out of you," she said drily.

Kunie didn't think she would really do it, so he once again didn't answer. Miko wasn't joking though as she started pulling out of the obi making him blush before letting his hands go of it;

"MIKO!" he cried for the third time this last hour, tying back his obi around his waist before glaring up at her. Before he could react, it was already too late;

"Oh?" the man said behind him, chuckling "Konichiwa, Kunie-kun."

Kunie flinched before turning slowly around to look at the older man…even though they just talked one time, he was recognized by just his voice!

"K-Konichiwa, Shikaku-san" he answers as he stares down at his hands.

Yoshino blinked as she stares questioningly at Kunie then to Shikaku;

"You know each other?"

Shikaku opened his mouth to answer, but Kunie reacted faster, jumping over the table then into Shikaku, moving his hand around the older's man mouth;

"It's nothing!" he said in a high pitched voice "He just helped me out with something in the past" he grins nervously at the woman as Shikaku looks down at him slightly amused.

"Heh~" Miko leaned at Yoshino "If you aren't careful…you will get Shikaku stolen" she grins lecherously as she points at Kunie who was straddling Shikaku.

Suddenly all the amusement in Shikaku's eyes disappeared as he stared at Miko;

"Ey ey" he mutters as he moves Kunie's hands from his mouth "Don't joke with that, please…I wouldn't like to go to prison because of your jokes" he mutters as he pushes Kunie out his lap toward the right.

That's how Kunie found himself nose to nose with another boy, whose eyes were slightly widened even if they stared back at him lazily. Kunie slowly stepped back to give distance as he studied the other boy, who seems to be at least half a head taller than him.

The boy has narrow brown eyes and a bored expression; the slight widening of his eyes disappearing as if it never happened. He has black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, wearing a child's blue yukata like Kunie's. He was studying Kunie lazily as he leaned back on the wall.

"U-Um" Kunie started uncomfortably "Konichiwa, my name is Kunie."

The boy stared back without answering, finally opening his mouth as his mother admonished him;

"Shikamaru!"

He sighs as he mutters something under his breath;

"Nara Shikamaru" he holds his hand up, and Kunie holds it, his lips twitching when he feels the weight of the limb…this child is rather lazy, isn't he? "Nice to meet you" the older boy finally says under the gaze of the adults.

After some seconds Kunie grinned at him, suddenly feel the need to pat the boy's head…it was rather cute that sleepy appearance after all. They both sat next to each other in a comfortable silence as the adults talked, the other boy seeming to sleep as he leans his back against the wall and closes his eyes.

* * *

Kunie stared up at the adults awkwardly as they stop across the door of his house. He tried insisting that Miko is enough to escort him back to the house, but they all insisted in coming – especially Yoshino – and even though at first he was uncomfortable with Shikaku, when he saw the man not commenting about that time he finally calmed down.

"Thank you very much for accompanying me back to my house" he smiled up at them gratefully. From the corner of his eyes seeing Shikamaru looking around lazily with a slight frown on his face.

It was as Kunie prepared to knock at the door that a scream resounded from inside…it was Aiko's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...there's another chapter!
> 
> The poll will close soon so if you still didn't vote...do it now!  
> Pleasee, help me to continue writting this storie by giving some ideas of things you wish to see in it...if you don't help then I can't help but start updating slower D:.


End file.
